


Cold Treat

by herasux



Series: The "Princess" & The Kid [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: You don't dismiss Eustass Captain Kidd unless you have the right ... tactics to get away with it. // An old drabble from an old RP blog of mine.





	Cold Treat

The day was warm, warmer than usual since it was summertime, but despite all of that, Kidd was wearing his usual coat and outfit. Killer was probably fairing even worse with that damned helmet and long hair of his, but if that’s how he wanted to dress, Kidd had no problems with that, and Heat was facing a similar problem with his hair, but it wasn’t as long as Killer’s.

Of the three of them, Kidd was the furthest ahead on the sidewalk, the other two walking a bit behind him; while he didn’t have any particular destination in mind, he hadn’t had anything better to do at home, so walking around the city it was until they found something interesting. Though it wasn’t long before they came upon an ice cream shop and to be honest, he had half a mind to pass it up until he saw just who was sitting inside.

Drake.

The man was tall, redheaded, and unbelievably prissy in his white uniform.

Sitting in the window of Doc’s Ice Cream Shop, he had a double scoop of vanilla ice cream on a waffle cone dressed in leather seeing as he belonged to this “legendary” biker gang Kidd remembered hearing about a few months back. That didn’t scare him though. However, when the redhead peered out of the window and spied the darker haired redhead, he regarded him for a few moments, before turning away and dismissed him entirely as his attention settled on his ice cream once more.

“Kidd?” Killer questioned, glancing towards the ice cream shop since he could see who was inside, and quite frankly, he didn’t know why Kidd bothered with that old guy.

“K - Kidd, come on, let it go,” Heat chimed in, trying to make his friend see reason, but the redhead simply held up a hand to silence them both.

“I’m going to get some fucking ice cream, alright?” he said with an edge of finality. “I don’t want to hang out with you guys anymore right now.” Wicked smirk in place on his painted lips, he strolled inside with what some would think to be a gleeful expression if they knew the man well enough, but it wasn’t exactly happy for the right reasons. Ignoring the bell that jingled overhead, he was about to head over to the redhead when the man behind the counter gestured towards sign which state, “NO SERVICE. NO SEAT.”

“Tch.”

He didn’t even really like ice cream, but he shuffled over with an annoyed expression and purchased a bowl of mint chocolate chip. Not his favorite, but he hadn’t even come here for the damn ice cream so it didn’t even matter. His steps were calm and leisurely as he made his way towards the empty window seat at the booth Drake was sitting at. Being the man that he was, he didn’t even ask if he was waiting for someone and sat himself down in the booth like he owned it, knowing that the redhead wouldn’t do a damn thing considering the few encounters that they had had. Drake’s eyes narrowed a bit when Kidd sat down, but he didn’t say anything and continued to keep his interest solely on his ice cream until the darker haired redhead moved to speak.

“I saw the way you just fucking **dismissed** me like I was a piece of trash or some shit, _Princess_ ,” he sneered, grabbing hold of that annoyance that had bubbled up into a bit of anger when he had seen the redhead do that. Pressing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before the owner got on his ass about it, he continued. “No one gets away that you - …”

What the ever living _FUCK_ was he doing with his **TONGUE**? Kidd trailed off to watched with dark eyes as Drake’s tongue slipped past his lips to once more swirl around tip - head - top of the first scoop of vanilla ice cream that was slowly, but surely being devoured right before his eyes. Lips parted and slowly closed against one section of the large dollop of ice cream to take in a bit it, that same pink tongue tracing the outer edge of his lips to catch what bit of ice cream had been smeared against them.

Though that didn’t last long, and Kidd was once more treated to the sight of that wicked tongue now dragging along the surface of the ice cream, digging in slightly; when that tongue pulled away with a very small white dollop on the tip, Kidd could have sworn he was breathing a little funny as he continued to sit there clutching the plastic spoon. He hadn’t once looked Drake in the eye, so focused on his fucking mouth and how the hell he could be so … so … _fuck_.

In all actuality, Eustass “Captain” Kidd was doing more than just breathing a little funny - he was hyperventilating as Drake continued with his - his … his fucking _ice cream porn_.

For _FUCK’S_ SAKE, it’s an _ICE CREAM SHOP_. **Kids** came here. But for the moment, Kidd didn’t give two shits about the fact that he was currently in an ice cream shop or that some snort nosed brats frequented the place. He just wanted to see more that goddamn _tongue_ , and that was the worse part of it all.


End file.
